


Coming Home to You

by larissita



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kind of a threesome but not really, M/M, Other, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, boruto's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissita/pseuds/larissita
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha after the war, more than that, he finally comes home. When he wakes up he's back with them. And Naruto and Sakura are home.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 31





	Coming Home to You

Naruto was going through some weird changes...

It had started after Sasuke came back home at the end of the fourth shinobi war. Naruto and Sasuke were in the hospital for weeks, they were both in a deep sleep for days. But strangely enough, whenever Naruto would wake from his sleep, he would get up and get into Sasuke’s bed, putting his head in the Uchiha’s neck, pressing his nose on his pulse so he could feel the heartbeat.

He guessed an unconscious part of his reptile brain needed to know in a more substantial way that Sasuke was actually alive. A deep part of him just needed to be sure of it. The battle had been rough, and by some miracle of the actual gods, they had both kept their arms. Sakura et Tsunade had gotten to them in time to re-attach them. The tattoos still showing in their palms, deeply marked forever. Naruto would take Sasuke’s hand, pressing their tattoos together, it felt special. He wasn’t sure he could even put words on this feeling.

So Naruto would move to Sasuke’s bed whenever he was half awake. And Sasuke would simply look at the blond when he woke before falling asleep all over again. The Uchiha found himself liking the warmth. He had spent years between a hideout underground, or running around in forests. He had gotten unused to a warm and soft bed. And the blond felt so very warm.

Sakura started noticing the changes when she would come and visit Naruto and Sasuke in the hospital. She would often find them still asleep, Naruto tightly curled around Sasuke, the blond’s face in the Uchiha’s neck. She could nearly hear the purring, a soft growling sound really, that Naruto would make. Something slightly bestial but never scary, it was Naruto after all. And as she would step into the room, Naruto’s eyes would open quickly, no matter how quiet she was. And as soon as the blond would see that it was Sakura, his eyes would close again, he would curl a little tighter around Sasuke and would go back to sleep. Like he simply didn’t need to worry because he trusted Sakura completely, he knew the pink haired woman would not hurt him or Sasuke. Even if she had tried to kill Sasuke once…

Sasuke would notice the changes whenever he would wake up. Naruto would be curled against him, holding his hand and pressing their tattooed palms together. Sakura would be in a chair and talking to Naruto in a low gentle voice, the Uzumaki would answer her in the same tone of voice. His mouth still pressed on his neck and Sasuke would feel both like a stranger, and like he was finally home.

When they would both notice he was awake, Sakura would smile to him gently, gone was the girl’s crush on him, finally showing the woman she had become, barely seventeen but a woman nonetheless. And Sasuke noticed that this woman, he could get to know. And Naruto would get his face away from his neck, slowly, like it was painful on some level. But Naruto would smile like a man seeing his friend long lost. And Sasuke would be amazed at how someone could ever look at him in such a way but he would smile to the blond. A shy smile, barely showing a curve on his lips. But more of a smile that Sasuke had ever had without Naruto.

Kakashi would come and visit, between his Hokage’s duties, he didn’t have a lot of time but he never had a hard time being late and while it drove the council crazy, they could do nothing. So he would come and visit his students, sometimes with Sakura, other times in the middle of the night. Simply to watch over them. On a weird level, Kakashi felt guilty for Sasuke’s situation, him leaving the village and everything. He was trying to calm down the situation with the other countries of the alliance but he couldn’t wait for Naruto to be as good as new because his word as the hero and the prophecy child would have a bigger impact.

And so Naruto got better while they were still waiting for Sasuke to be able to get out of bed without nearly fainting. And so Naruto left the hospital, he helped around the village. It needed to be rebuilt nearly entirely. But still he would come back to the hospital every night, curl in bed with Sasuke to sleep.

Sasuke had tried once to ask him what it was all about. Yes, Naruto had always been a little too comfortable touching people and stuff, but never this way, never like he needed the touch like he needed air to breath.

The only answer the Uzumaki had given him was that it had something to do with their bond, and the sage mode, something to do with natural chakra and kurama’s animal instincts. That it was nothing dangerous, just a weird need to be closer to him. That he couldn’t really explain but that he would try to stop if it really made Sasuke uncomfortable.

But Sasuke couldn’t find it in himself to deny this situation. Naruto was warm and safe, and somehow he smelled good too? It was all very weird and confusing but it was a good kind of weird. A normal Naruto-and-Him kind of weird. So Sasuke would call him “Usuratonkachi” and would go to sleep, feeling Naruto press his face on his neck.

And he would wake up the next morning to feel Naruto still there and the events since the war would come back to his mind. All brilliant and clear, “it actually happened”, “I’m back in Konoha”. And Konoha wasn’t “home” but it was close enough. “Home” was Naruto and his warmth and his huge smile. And it was Sakura and her gentle smile, no longer in love, but real, simply so real. And it was their voices, and it was the yellow and pink of their hair. It was Naruto’s orange and black clothes and it was Sakura’s red and green. It was the food Sakura would bring them, and later the food both of them would bring Sasuke. And it felt as close to home as Sasuke has ever felt since the last piggy back ride Itachi gave him before the Uchiha massacre and his world crumbled.

Then Sasuke was ready to get out of the hospital, well enough to help with the rebuilding of Konoha but the council didn’t want him going around, they wanted him tied-up and in a cell. Just alive for his Sharingan and the Rinnegan on his left eye. Then there was Naruto’s voice yelling and Sakura clearly protective, in front of him while he was still sitting in the hospital bed.

And this was “home” too. Someone protecting him, Naruto yelling at the council that if they dared touched him then he would take him and run. That it was their fault as much as Danzo’s, that Sasuke’s actions were their fault. They should make sure the orphans were taken care of. They needed to get their priorities straight. That if they dared to touch Sasuke’s hair, or Sakura’s or even Karin who was an Uzumaki then he would make sure they would pay.

And all that Sasuke could do was stare at Naruto’s and Sakura’s backs. They wanted to protect him. Sasuke had forgotten what it felt like. And so Naruto kept yelling while Sakura made some veiled menaces of going with them and moving to another elemental country. They knew Sasuke would be accepted as long as Naruto was with them. And Naruto was talking about the fire country losing their only Jinchuuriki, the only one actually left because the other bijuus had gone away now. And Kyuubi would die with him so nothing could stop the other countries to invade the land of fire if Naruto decide to leave.

And that finally seemed to scare the council enough to leave them alone until the war trials would be done. Sasuke would be free as long as he helped around the village. Of course he had to promise to behave and let Naruto placed a seal on him so they could track him for a year after his trial, they would erase the seal after the year of probation. But perhaps, having Naruto’s mark on him wasn't all bad, it’s certainly not the worse seal he had on him. Orochimaru’s cursed seal still not too far away from the spot that Naruto would press his nose.

And he also learned that team Taka was still in Konoha, Karin helping in I&T, Juugo in the hospital and Suigetsu was around helping with the farmer's cultivations.

But this was “home”. It was Naruto and Sakura, and it was Sasuke and Naruto, and it was Sasuke and Sakura, and it was Kakashi and his dogs, and it was the rest of team seven too. It was Yamato senpai and his ultra creepy faces that kind of scared Sasuke. He would never admit that at loud. And it was also Sai , Sai that was broken just like him but that got a little better every day. Sai that made him jealous because he also had their team’s attention.

And Konoha was also the other ninja’s his age. I was Ino that had forgotten her crush on him and was happy with Sai. And Sasuke could finally understand how funny and sarcastic (sassy) she could be, he found her hilarious, he would never say that either. It was Shikamaru who kept his emotions in check but hated him for hurting Choji and Naruto. And all that Sasuke could think is that he was glad people would protect Naruto. It was Kiba who would make awkward jokes about how Naruto finally got him home and they should tie him up to Naruto so they would run off together next time. It was Hinata who would watch Naruto sadly while the blond would fuss around Sasuke, ignorant of the rest of the world besides Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura had told him about Hinata's confession in the middle of the battlefield. Naruto didn't actually return her feelings, this was all bound to be awkward…

Whatever it was none of his business.

Konoha was Neji that he saw once walk in the hospital corridor. It was all the others too, including Tsunade who was very protective of her grand-nephew. He was pretty sure Tsunade would have killed him if it didn't mean making Naruto and Sakura so sad and all her hard work going to waste. So Sasuke was alive, and he was getting better and he started coming out of the hospital to help around the village.

And the moment the Uchiha was outside more than inside, he expected Naruto to start behaving more distant and normal. But the blond never did what was expected of him. But then, Sasuke had never expected him too.


End file.
